Bezul Mostafique
Bezul Mostafique (11 January 1961-) is the founder and current vice president of the country, Auzua Mostafique. He is also known to be a story writer and a part-time actor. He is a Southern Rockhopper Penguin, thus he has good skills in finding the new republic. There were such incidents where he was the scapegoat and sued for... erm... stuff. Besides that, he is a caring family penguin, and everyone just wants him! Currently he is 48 years old and lives in Bezul. Background Early life He was born on the morning of 11 January 1961 in the hospital's 5th ward in the Normal Penguins state of Colonial Antarctica, and that part is what is now Trans-Antarctica. The penguin loved to explore and, when he was one, he got his first exploring item, a telescope. He always looked at the constelations during the night, and wandered what would be outside. In an interview with Auzua Mostafique reporters one day, he told them: I loved the sights there. The "Big Dipper" was my favourite. I never knew in this frozen land of snow, I would spot such a thing. My mother told me to go to sleep as I would always be late for bedtime by 5 minutes. Every time! Those days were pretty great. When he was three, he got lost after he escaped through the backyard door and ran towards Polar Forest. He was found three hours later. During his trip there, he collected sticks, leaves, Puffle Os, crabs, and bits of fur of a typical puffle. He kept them in three separate jars and would always examine them before he goes constellation-seeing. Currently, the jars he collected are on display on the Museum of Natrual Science and History. Involvement Despite being an Auzua Mostafique citizen and a Trans-Antarctic born-penguin, he was the target for many magazines around the Eastshield-Pengolian territory. Another big slice of the reporters come from Auzua Mostafique, the home country. The smallest slice would be the Trans-Antarctican state. Also, he was ever sued twice for having lovey-dovery marriages with other penguins. It was proven false after reports shown that Teddy Terriar, a very bad penguin who always kisses girls and tries to date them, and Trimar222, after evidence lead to him. He was relieved and deciced to get a wife (see Background). Besides those, he is a caring family penguin, as he treats his children, wife and parents and puts them before work. Many wannabees started to beg for tutoring classes. Eventually, a yearly event known as "Family Care" was made and held in various places of Bezul for those who want to be taught how to take care of a family. In his Childhood, he usually played soccer and such. He did play for the national team once (see: Background) and the team won. He did that because his work file is complete and has been given a day off. Trivia *He has a PengTube account, but could not be found for now. See also * Auzua Mostafique Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Royalty